Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~
Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ is a remix of "Blood" by the Moment Spirit, that is part of Heavy-Metal remixes, Boss Rush, and Speedy series. Because of the original's lyrics, it is part of vampire boss pairs along with other songs. Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida It flies by. The Moment Spirit's first and only album they're going to release is "Blood". We found out the self-titled song to it. At first, we did made them easy enough, but I made them harder to be the part of every other boss songs, because if you look there are steps similar to my favorite song. Though, we have another Blood remix that will have BEGINNER chart rating 9, though, I know what it was like playing Fascination ~eternal love mix~ BEGINNER today. Krista Ulrich has the best lyrics of the song with the vampire story inside of it! Tomiko Kai I thought about this on my mind over this song. It used to be 100 BPM to 200 BPM, but it is now from 100 BPM to 400 BPM. I could imagine how many jumps there will be when you get much harder for it. Yuri Moto I got involved with Tsukiko Uchida and Tomiko Kai with myself over this remix. I guess we did pretty good. Charts Gallery Blood (The Moment Spirit Remix).png|Banner Blood (The Moment Spirit Remix)-bg.png|Background Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ BEMANI Artist Connection.png|BEMANI Artist Connections Trivia *The older version had easier speed, but the newer version has harder steps. *Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ is the only Moment Spirit remix with key signature change. Move It part has the key signature of 3 sharps, while Speedy part has 1 sharp. *The background, jacket, and banner features Yuichi Asami surprisingly. After the graphic update, it added Naoki Maeda and Sota Fujimori on the other side. **All three are TP-TH-7's idols (Yuichi Asami to Tsukiko Uchida, Sota Fujimori to Tomiko Kai, and Naoki Maeda to Yuri Moto). **Creature of the Night, FP-INHUMANITY, Vampire Rose, Bitten by One at Broken Boat, and 7 Vampires in a Crowded Personal Space are all the good combinations with this song. *Another song with the word "Blood" on it is not even the Moment Spirit remix, though the band (TP-TH-7) has worked hard on that. It is almost similar with the Moment Spirit remix. *Despite that Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~'s CHALLENGE chart is rated three steps higher than EXPERT chart, it actually has fewer notes than EXPERT chart (531 vs 525). **Although, the causes are the jumps that are through with that song. *Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ has the best connections with 2MB's Fascination ~eternal love mix~. **Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~'s jumps in CHALLENGE chart are inspired by the jumps in Fascination ~eternal love mix~ CHALLENGE chart. **Despite that Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~'s CHALLENGE chart was rated 16, Fascination ~eternal love mix~'s CHALLENGE chart is rated 18. Although, after six stops are added to Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, it is now rated 18. **Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ has the same BPM as Fascination ~eternal love mix~ **Fascination ~eternal love mix~ is arranged by Yuichi Asami, and there he is in banner, background, and jacket of Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ (see above, and also BEMANI artist connection) **If you look above, it also did the same thing for EXPERT and CHALLENGE charts each. *According to Tsukiko Uchida, the BEGINNER chart for Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ should have been level 5. **As the six stops are added, the BEGINNER chart rose up from 4 to 5. Now, it is rated 7 (see below) **Also, CHALLENGE chart rose up from 16 to 18. (see above) *Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ is the hardest and fastest Moment Spirit remix by TP-TH-7. **It is not the only boss song as a heavy-metal remix, since Demon-S- ~Darkest Hour remix~. *There is one going-over through this song over BEGINNER, LIGHT and DIFFICULT charts. Many voltages are just overcounted on them, because of having a 400-BPM section to the song, so they changed each of these difficulty charts two steps higher. BEGINNER is now 7, LIGHT is now 10 (it was 9 in earlier change), and DIFFICULT is now 12. **Again, after MUSIC FESTIVAL OF JAPAN, the CEO of the festival decided to talk with TP-TH-7 that Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~'s LIGHT chart should be re-rated from 9 to 10, on account of 8th note taps, which they did. * This song was one of the ten songs that had better techniques than TRANSFORMATiON. *The song has connections with Demon-S- ~Darkest Hour remix~, All Things When Things Go Crazy, Elastic Wings, Stress, Survival of Altonsburg, TECH-PROJECT -フレッシュテクノロジー-, World Is SICK (The Moment Spirit Remix), Blast of the Winged Demons ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, MAKE IT UP (Trace of Techno 130 Remix), Turning Fish ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, Summer Blast, MAKE IT UP 2MB, MAKE IT UP 2MB (106 Mix), U1-SySF-NAOKI MUSIC LOVE, Whole Awakening, Creature of the Night, Bitten by One at Broken Boat, Fall Through Failing Hope, Legendary Foundation, Anomaly Furious, Total Destruction Demon, Milton and Osakyo, Snacks, Files, and a Fairy, HYPE 46853, Fighting Beam and with Saber, FP-INHUMANITY, 7 Vampires in a Crowded Personal Space, and Vampire Rose over numbers of jumps and freeze arrows on both of their CHALLENGE charts. Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Speedy series Category:Heavy-Metal remixes Category:The Moment Spirit remixes Category:Boss Rush series Category:Songs with BPM changes Category:Songs with Stops Category:Beginner Level 7 Category:Light Level 10 Category:Difficult Level 12 Category:Expert Level 15 Category:Challenge Level 18 Category:Songs with Yuichi Asami Category:Songs with Sota Fujimori Category:Songs with Naoki Maeda Category:5 Sharps or 7 Flats Category:3 Sharps Category:1 Sharp Category:Vampirism Boss Pairs Category:100 BPM Category:200 BPM Category:400 BPM Category:7 Stops